marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-7642)
Former Girl, Marvel Girl, Phoenix, Red | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Elaine Grey (mother) John Grey (father) | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York, United States of America; formerly Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America; Eagle's Nest, Madripoor, Grey's House, Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, United States of America | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Yellow as Dark Phoenix)Category:Yellow Eyes | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former model, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Walt Simonson | First = Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | Quotation = The dominant image was a woman-- a... 'goddesses--' shrouded within a majestic bird of fire. | Speaker = Raven | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jean Grey seemingly had a similar history as her Earth-8649 counterpart. She was a founding member of the X-Men and lover of teammate Cyclops. Mission with Deadeye While on a trip to Australia, Jean accidentally read Agent Tom Maslow's mind, learning of his investigation into the alliance between the Brood and the Daemonites. Landing in the airport, Grey tried to talk to Maslow only for the War-Bearers, the Brood's advanced scouts, to shoot him. Before his death, Jean read his mind again and vowed to complete his mission. and Marvel Girl]] She then teamed-up with Cole Cash, who was fighting the War-Bears, to defeat them. Despite her help, they were overrun until Cash used to psionic blast to destroy them. Using this power triggered his post-traumatic stress disorder, forcing jean to go into his mind to calm him. the two felt an immediate romantic attraction to one another, but Jean was committed to Scott. The two followed a lead from Maslow to Heaven's Wave, only to find it was a alien cover operation. As Marvel Girl and Deadeye, they jumped into action only to be knocked into the under deck laboratory. They were able to hold their own into backup arrived in the form of the X-Men, who Jean called before going to the boat and they went their separate ways. Wild Covert Action Teams Cerebro detected a Mutant near the Hellfire Club, only to immediately vanish. The X-Men stationed Nightcrawler outside the club to gather information on estate owner Cameron Blair. When he returned, he revealed that the Hellfire Club had employed daemonites and the he wasn't the only one investigating the club. Cyclops, Phoenix, and Wolverine then accompanied Nightcrawler on his scouting mission. They ran into the WildC.A.T.s and allied with them to rescue the missing boy. Nightcrawler found him and captured WildC.A.T.S. in a cavern under the house, where Blair had summoned the Lord of All That is Not. They rescued the kidnapped, but preventing the lord from receiving its sacrifice resulted in an explosion. Phoenix and Void contained the blast and the heroes escaped the mansion. Dark Phoenix Saga ]] She became corrupted by the Phoenix Force and destroyed a star. Realizing the danger she was to the universe, Jean committed suicide, seemingly ending them both. Apokolips... Now! Dark Phoenix was later resurrected by Darkseid; however, her form is unstable due to her teammates' attempts stop him. In the ensuring battle, Professor X and Raven psychically weaken Phoenix so that she it is forced to possess the body of Cyclops to survive. Reunion with her former lover returns Phoenix's memory of her life as Jean Grey, and she turns on Darkseid in revenge for his having reawakened her from death. In a mammoth explosion, both Darkseid and Dark Phoenix vanished. Jean Grey later returned to life, no longer housing the Phoenix Force. She rejoined the X-Men, but without taking an alias. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Jean may have been the influence for Cole Cash's second alias, Grifter. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grey Family Category:Astral Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Suicide Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Mind Control Category:Force Field Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chronokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Resurrection Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation